


h

by eightstyle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, norenmin, soulmate oneshot, we love soulmates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightstyle/pseuds/eightstyle
Summary: once people reach the age of sixteen, they stop aging until they meet their soulmate so they can grow old together. now that childhood-friends-turned-couple na jaemin and lee jeno are eighteen, they realize that neither of them have gotten older.





	h

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure these kinds of fics are All Over the place... but yeah its a short oneshot hope u like it 
> 
> OH and also this is based off someone's idea on tumblr but i don't know where it is so if you know whose prompt this is please tell me so i can give proper credit :D

this is just a draft bc im not done writing the oneshot yet and archive won't let me keep it for more than a month so :D

**Author's Note:**

> i always say this i always say my writing sucks and that i'll make it better in the next one but shit man my writing isnt getting any better.. do u have any writing tips 4 me...


End file.
